Perry the Guineapus
by TruePandFfan
Summary: Perry gets turned into a guinea pig by Doofenshmirtz's new -inator! What will he do? How wwill he change back? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? R and R!
1. Chapter 1

If you saw "Cheers for Fears" you will recall, Doof wondered what Perry would look like as a guinea pig. Well… he is about to find out!

It was a normal day in Danville. The boys were inventing, Candace was closely watching, and various other people did whatever it is they do. The platypus sat there in the shade of the tree in his host families back yard.

Phineas and Ferb had not yet been outside, they were still up in their room going over some ideas for the day. Perry had decided to get a head start of the day. He sat there, relaxing, as the day began.

At the moment he started to shut his eyes, the alarm on his watch went off. The agent looked down at it and a man appeared on the tiny screen. It was Major Monogram, ready to give Agent P his mission before he even came to his lair.

"Agent P! Doofenshmirtz has been seen by our operatives, creating a NEW -inator, that relates to an OLD idea. He has been studying animals in those "Animals for Nimrods" books and other various titles he checked out at the Danville library, mainly pet related books. We think he may be trying to turn himself into a platypus again, though, seems how he is reading about not just platypi, or… platypeople.. You know what I mean, he could be trying something new. Get out there and stop him from doing whatever it is he is trying to do!" Monogram said as he signed out. Perry the Platypus saluted the Major and ran off to complete his mission.

Just then, as he left, Phineas and Ferb walked outside.

"Alright Ferb, I know what we- hey wait a second… Where's Perry?" the redhead boy asked his stepbrother. Ferb simply shrugged in response. They continued to walk outside as their friends came in.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as she fluttered her eyelashes. A weird little feeling came across the boy she directed it at, Phineas did not know what to make of the little quicken of his heart as the girl did this. He blew it off, whatever it was, it didn't matter right now. He spoke up to answer the question.

"Well, Ferb and I have decided to make a silent movie! You know, like the ones from way back in the older times where there was only music and sound effects? So we are going to make our own!"

"Sounds dreamy…" Isabella said as she began to drift into Phineas land. What was she doing? Phineas wondered. She must be really excited about today's activity. Oh well, this should be fun… why did my heart just speed up a moment though? Eh, probably just excitement for this movie!

They went to get started on their silent movie.

Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Looking at the sign on the elevator that stated "Out of service" he sighed to himself. Not again. The monotreme proseeded to walk the long way up the stairs instead. By the time he got all the way to the top level, he was too tired to kick down Dr D's door. He simply knocked on it to save his energy.

A voice was heard from inside, though it was too hard to make out what was said, it was obviously Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The door swung open to reveal the man.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! How wonderful for you to come! And by that… I-I don't think I can shorten that word… Ya, I just mean what I said. Forget about it! Just come in…" he said as he gestured for the platypus to walk into the room where the scientist had been working.

"I bet you're wondering what I've been up to huh?" he started to say with his back turned to Perry. The small mammal looked at him with an expression that stated, 'Well duh!'

"Well, first things first!" as the man said this, a cage rose from the floor beneath Perry. This wasn't just the normal cage he was used to though. There was a wheel in it and one of those water bottles that hang on the side of the cage. Perry looked at the man from his cramped little cage, with a confused look.

"Yeah, I guess now you are REALLY confused! Well, you see Perry the Platypus. Something I said a few schemes ago has been bugging me lately. And no, before you ask, it's not big laundry again. That was already proven a failure. No, this time I have been thinking to myself, what WOULD you look like if you were a guinea pig? It really bugs me! I mean like seriously, I like, lost sleep last night because I was up thinking about it!... Anyway... So this time, you will be my literal guinea pig!" he finished off with a maniacal laugh. As soon as he stopped his laughing, the doctor looked down at the animal who was now glaring at him from the tiny cage. He smiled and pulled out a small ray gun from his lab coat pocket.

"This, is the Guinea Pig-inator! It can turn any living thing it hits into a guinea pig!"

Perry looked at the small device with curiosity. Why would this man let the weirdest of things bug him all the time? And why did it have to directly involve me this time? The -inator was pointed at the agent and let out a blue beam. Something emediatly felt different with Perry. He didn't feel so cramped in the cage. Dr D towered over him even more than usual… and he felt even furrier than he had before. He turned and saw his hat was laying behind him, only it was huge! Everything was huge! Perry turned to look at his self in a tiny little toy mirror in his cage trap.

As he did this, and as he saw himself, he heard a laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I knew it! I knew you would be teal! Yes! Oh, Perry the Platypus, look at yourself! You're just SO adorable now!" Doofenshmirtz shouted excitedly.

The man was right. In the reflection of the mirror, was a tiny teal guinea pig. His back feet were orange and a mark that went around his mouth and over his nose was also the same color orange. He had no tail, or at least one that he could see. But it was for sure that he was now a tiny little, teal guineapus.

"Awww, come here Perry the guineapus! Let me see you." Doof bent down to the cage and started to open the little door on it. As soon as it was opened, Perry the Guineapus leaped out and ran for it.

"No! Perry the Guineapus! You get back here this instant! Hey, are you even listening?"

The evil doctor set his -inator on the ground to go and chase after Perry. The tiny little teal animal noticed the discarded -inator and quickly turned and ran straight for it. He dashed under Dr D's legs as he was about to grab the animal.

"W-what are you doing?" the man asked as he turned to see the agent standing next to his -inator, which was now pointed right at HIM!

"NO! Perry the guineapus! DON'T DO THAT! NO-" he was cut off as a blue beam hit him. Something felt different. He looked down at himself. Similar to Perry, he had been turned into a guinea pig. He was brown all over, with a mess of fur on top of his head. He wore a tiny little lab coat and his little feet were black. The Guineashmirtz looked at himself in shock.

"Wow! I never thought about how I would look as a guinea pig! I have to say though, I kinda like this!" he then looked up at the Guineapus who was swiping his paws on the ground like he was about to charge.

"No! No, Perry the Guineapus! Don't d-" he stopped as the agent in front of him began to charge. He turned to run away, but was too late.

Doofenshmirtz was hit right in the back and flipped over with his face up. The face of Perry came into his view with a smirk across it.

What will happen next? What will they do, now that they are both guinea pigs… or well, a guineapus and a Guineashmirtz! :P I have actually drawn Perry as the Guineapus, but not Doof yet… perhaps I should get on that! :) Oh ya… And for those of you who seem to only like stories with the whole Phinbella thing, I did a tiny bit for you, but I do not like those Phinbella things so it will just be that one part where he is just oblivious to it… BECAUSE THAT IS HOW HE IS IN THE SHOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey now, you may have guessed some things that are gonna happen in this. But some things are just inevitable! I have lots of fun writing these Doof and Perry stories! It's always fun to watch them, and also to write about them! Also, I know this is a shorter chapter. But hey, you can't always make billion word chapters can you? I thought so. Please enjoy!

Perry stood over Doof who was laying on his back. A little smirk crossed his face.

"Ha ha, I get it. I deserved it." Doof said as he tried to get up. He swung a tiny fist at the guineapus. Perry then grabbed Doof's arm and stopped him, he flung the Guineashmirtz across the room… or as far as he could be thrown as a guinea pig.

The tiny doctor stood up and looked over to where Perry was standing. The agent stood there with a smile across his face, that almost looked like he was about to laugh. Dr D charged for Perry the Guineapus once more. As he did this he started to slip. He wasn't very used to running on guinea pig legs. Perry was standing directly in front of the tripping Guineashmirtz. Only moments later, they crashed before the agent could jump out of the way of the clumsy scientist.

Agent P was sandwiched under the doctor. He threw the Guineashmirtz off of him. Dr D landed near the Guinea Pig-inator, as it lay there untouched. He got up and ran over to the discarded -inator. Just as he got there, he was hit in the back once again by Perry.

The Guineashmirtz was thrown onto the side of the -inator and hit a red button on the side. The small machine exploded, leaving no part behind.

"NOOOOO!" the doctor shouted. "Of all the times for one of my -inators to be destroyed!" he turned and glared at Perry the Guineapus.

"Don't you realize that we can't change back now?! Now BOTH of us are stuck as guinea pigs!" Perry looked back at him with a look that said he was sorry and shrugged. He didn't actually mean for the man, or, well, Guineashmirtz, to hit the self destruct. Now they really were stuck!

Perry then stood there and thought for a moment. He turned to Doof who was laying flat on his back now, as if he had given up. Perry walked up to Doofenshmirtz and chattered. At that moment, Doof's head shot up and he looked straight at Perry.

"Wait a second! How come you still make that sound? You're a guinea pig now! Well, I guess I still talk too now don't I… Still, I don't care what you have to say! I still can't understand you anyways." he said as he shut his eyes with an angry frown and put his head back down.

Perry stood there looking at the pathetic evil scientist. An thought came to his mind.

Perry ran over to the cage where his hat still sat. He climbed inside and walked up to the fedora. Reaching inside the hat, he pulled out a pencil and pad of paper. The objects were very large and awkward since he was so small now, but he managed to write something out on it.

A little hand tapped the bummed out scientist. He sighed and looked up to see Perry the Guineapus holding up and pointing to a piece of paper.

"You want me to make a Reverse Guinea Pig-inator? That's a bit of a cheap attempt don't you think, Perry the Plat- I mean Guineapus?" he sat up as he said this. It was worth a shot.

"How exactly do you expect me to do this when I'm not even a foot tall?" he questioned the agent. In response to this, Perry gestured to himself and then Doof, meaning to work together.

"You want us to work together?" Doof thought for a moment, "Well, we do make a pretty good team!" he smiled at Perry, who set the paper down and smiled back. He helped Doofenshmirtz up to his tiny feet.

The two got to work on another -inator. Perry gathered the materials they needed as Doof wrote out the blueprints. After a short montage, they had all that they needed to put the device together.

"Ok… Well that went well!" Doof said happily. Perry just rolled his eyes, wanting to get started on building the machine. It was going to be quite small, due to them being so tiny.

They got started on the -inator. Some parts were hard to put together due to them not having the right sized power tools, but they managed with their little hands. Eventually, the thing was finished.

"Ha Ha! We did it!" Doof shouted in triumph. Perry smiled, it didn't take TOO long for them to pull this off, and he had to agree with the doctor that they did in fact make a pretty good team… when they worked for the same cause.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to the Reverse guinea Pig-inator to activate it, but as soon as he did, the thing just shorted out and stopped working. The agent looked closer at the machine. There was a small detail that he did not recall building into the -inator. In fact, he had scratched it out of the blueprint in the first place. a small red button sat on the -inator's side. The guineapus face palmed himself, then pointed to the red button.

"Huh? What is it?" the scientist asked as he turned to look to where the teal guinea pig was pointing. He noticed the self destruct button.

"Ohhhh… What's the problem? That can't be what's causing the problem!" he asked, defending his tradition. Perry walked up to where the button was, looked at Doof and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well, maybe it could be the problem… but how would you know?"

Perry rolled his eyes. It wasn't the doctor's fault that Doof had made the same mistake again. He had once more, wired everything through the self destruct button. Of course, the Guineashmirtz would not have remembered having done that before… in fact, the guineapus was the only one that DID remember that. He took the button and rewired the machine without it. As he pushed the button, the machine began to work. A purple beam hit both of the guinea pigs.

Only a moment later, Perry looked down at himself and saw that it had worked. He was now a platypus again, and it was good to be one. Doofenshmirtz was once again his own self, lab coat and all. The platypus walked over to the cage where he had previously been trapped, he reached in and grabbed his hat. Putting it back on his head, he looked over at the evil scientist once more. A smirk crossed his face and he walked over to the tiny -inator. He kicked it aside and the machine broke into a bunch of tiny pieces. He turned and grinned at Doofenshmirtz before he left the building.

"Oh, I see. Your just gonna smash the -inator that WE worked on TOGETHER? Thats real mature Perry the Platypus! Real mature! Ugh…" He stood there as he came to realize that he would not get a response from the platypus that had already left. He then shouted as loud as he could, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Back at home, the boys had cleaned up their work in the back yard. It was odd to see them clean up their own things, seems how it was usually done by one of Dr D's -inators before it blew up. The boys turned and saw him standing there.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas stated in excitement. "You missed the movie! It was great! If you had been here, we could have put you in it. A platypus would have made it even better!" the boy said as he turned to his stepbrother Ferb.

"Yes, a platypus would have made it the best. Platypuses are by FAR the best animals, especially in movies." Ferb responded as he bent over and started to pat Perry on the top of his head. Phineas joined him in petting their platypus.

The British boy was right. Platypuses were the best. Perry was glad to be a platypus, and no other animal.

Alright, I thought it would be cute to state what I think the boys feel (it is also how I feel, I have liked and known of these crazy creatures even before I knew of this show!) about platypuses… or platypi… being the best animals. They certainly are VERY interesting! Perry likes being a platypus. I mean, I don't think he likes to be anything else… kinda like when he switched brains with Candace, and he seemed kinda upset, like how he didn't have a tail anymore. lol Anywho, thanks for reading and I hoped that you all liked it! If you have any ideas for me or want me to continue with something you saw or whatever in this story, please tell me! :P Please review! :D :D :D


End file.
